


Lisa's Ghost.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Possesive, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa comes back, briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisa's Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea!

 

 

Lisa's Ghost

 

(LISA) Jack? Jack, Captain Jack! Can I have my Ianto back?

 

 

(JACK) No Lisa, not a chance. I am Ianto's new romance.

 

(LISA) Jack, Jack, listen to me! You can't take him away from me.

 

(IANTO) Lisa? Lisa, go away, you are dead anyway. Lisa please, I've chosen Jack. I'm sorry, you can't have me back.

 

(LISA) Ok Jack, I concede, you win. Just make sure you look after him.

 

(JACK) I will, I am, I promise to.

 

(IANTO) Goodbye Lisa. I'll remember you.


End file.
